


Trust and Control

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Implication of (Later) Bondage, KakaYama Week 2019, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misbehaving Mokuton, Mokuton, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Mokuton has a mind of its own sometimes; Tenzou is used to keeping it under control, even though it's his own emotions causing it to go wild, but this is just a little too much for him to handle all at once.





	Trust and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaYama Week](https://kakayamaweek2019.tumblr.com/) Day 4: Out of Hand Mokuton.
> 
> I hesitated over today's prompt for a while, having quite recently written something else on roughly this theme. . .

“Easy,” Kakashi said, a smirk curling his lips, stroking one hand down over Tenzou’s belly, the tight pull of arousal heightening under his touch, “just trust me.” he coaxed.

Tenzou swallowed, shuddering. “I do.” he said honestly, his voice raw.

Kakashi crooned wordlessly and leaned up, kissing Tenzou again, sweet and slow. He melted, anxious tension bleeding out of him as though it couldn’t coexist with Kakashi’s kisses. A gentle nip, and Kakashi smiled against Tenzou’s mouth before gently pushing him backwards. He shivered and let himself go, lying back on the bed.

“If you don’t want me to do anything, tell me.” Kakashi said, a soft look in his eye. “If you want me to _do_ anything,” his lips curled, a glint in his eye, “ _please_ . . . ask me.”

“Kakashi!” Tenzou ducked his head, squirming.

Kakashi laughed as he nuzzled a kiss to Tenzou’s throat, making him moan with the scrape of sharp teeth that dug into muscle, but didn’t break skin. Kakashi growled, and Tenzou’s toes curled, his cock twitching. He reached for Kakashi, hands sliding over his shoulders, even as Kakashi nuzzled and kissed down over his chest with an appreciative murmur that made Tenzou squirm again.

Kakashi paused just above his navel. “You are,” he said, meeting Tenzou’s gaze, “beautiful, pet.” He kissed Tenzou’s stomach without breaking eye contact, and Tenzou shivered, stroking his face.

Kakashi hummed, nestling his cheek into the touch, his eye heavy-lidded. His fingers trailed caresses over Tenzou’s side, making his breath catch. Kakashi rumbled quietly and turned his head to nip gently at Tenzou’s hand with a flash of sharp teeth, then bent his head and nosed Tenzou’s belly, sliding down to settle between his legs.

Tenzou’s stomach tightened, his cock bobbing. Kakashi tilted his head, gaze returning to catch Tenzou’s for just a moment before he opened his mouth and licked delicately up the length of Tenzou’s cock. He yipped, twitching, and Kakashi smiled, smoothing a hand over his hip and nuzzling his cock before licking at it again.

Tenzou rather wanted to watch, but- His head tipped back as he keened breathily, eyes squeezing closed. Kakashi . . . _kissed_ his cock, soft lips trailing up the underside of the shaft, then brushing over the head. Tenzou whimpered, clutching at the sheets beside him, squirming and struggling not to move too much.

Kakashi’s fingers curled around his hip as Kakashi’s mouth opened around him, the faint brush of teeth that didn’t even scrape, then the soft heat of Kakashi’s mouth surrounding his cock. He moaned as Kakashi’s tongue stroked over the head of his cock, curling and rubbing firmly as a light brush of fingers stroking the shaft startled him, making him shiver.

A rumble in Kakashi’s throat sent a buzzing thrum through Tenzou. He jumped, hips jerking and muscles tensing as he tried to keep himself down, fingers tightening in the fabric he clung to as pleasure lit along his nerves. Kakashi’s mouth took him in deeper and Tenzou couldn’t keep his hips still, but Kakashi didn’t draw back, sucking lightly and stroking nearer the base of his cock.

Tenzou whimpered as Kakashi drew back, and cried his name as he took Tenzou’s cock in once more. Kakashi moaned and rubbed one hand over Tenzou’s thigh, squeezing firmly, and it made him shudder, aching with desire even as Kakashi was bending considerable focus to sating it.

Pleasure washed through him in steadily building surges and he moaned breathily, trembling as Kakashi sucked harder, tongue curling against his cock. Kakashi’s hand was splayed over his thigh, thumb rubbing gently, and the tiny caress was just enough to ground Tenzou when he felt like he would spiral off into nothingness from the bliss and heat stoked low at his core.

Then the slick heat wrapped around his cock was gone, with a chill brush of air over wet skin. Tenzou arched up with a soft cry, twisting on the bed. “ _Kakashi!_ ” he whined, despite his best efforts to steady his tone.

“Ah . . . Tenzou,” Kakashi said, his low voice a little rough, “pet. . .”

Tenzou whined, but Kakashi didn’t resume what he had been doing. Tenzou opened his eyes and lifted his head, then stiffened, face heating rapidly. “Oh- _Oh no._ ”

Kakashi arched his eyebrows, smiling slightly. It was powerfully distracting, so close to Tenzou’s newly-neglected erection even more so, but. . .

“I’m so sorry.” Tenzou said miserably, struggling to release his grip on the sheets and reaching down. He brushed the highest curve of a vine, coiling around Kakashi’s angular collarbone, and pulled it away, along with the others that had twined around Kakashi’s body, binding his arms, binding him to the bed and to Tenzou and. . . “Kakashi, I can’t- I’m sorry.” he said again, pushing himself fully upright and bringing his legs in, tears pricking at his eyes.

“Hey, pet. . .” Kakashi crooned, coming closer, and Tenzou tensed, looking up at him.

“I should be able to control it.” Tenzou said softly. “I _can_ . . . but not when. . .” Not when Kakashi was _touching_ him, when his body was thrumming with pleasure, when Kakashi’s mouth had been hot and maddening wrapped around him, when Tenzou hadn’t even been able to _think_. “I understand-”

Grabbing his chin gently, Kakashi kissed him quiet, then when he stopped trying to speak, wide-eyed, kissed him again, properly. Tenzou whimpered softly and returned it, sliding one hand over Kakashi’s shoulder, clinging to him, eyes slipping closed.

Kakashi curled around him with a soft rumble low in his throat even as their kiss broke, hugging Tenzou firmly and pressing close. He kissed Tenzou’s temple and gave the soft rumble again, thrumming through Tenzou’s own chest this time.

“Tenzou. . .” Kakashi crooned, nipping gently at his ear and nosing his cheek. “It’s all right with me. I’m fine.” His fingers trailed over Tenzou’s hip and side. “I still want you.” he added, voice low, and his hand crept over Tenzou’s stomach and brushed his still hard cock as he jumped, stiffening. “Is it still okay?” Kakashi asked.

Tenzou fidgeted, an instant _yes_ on his tongue, but stayed by concern.

Kakashi didn’t press him, hand retreating to stroke his stomach, breath warm against his jaw and neck. Tenzou swallowed a whine and turned towards Kakashi, sliding a hand over his chest to his shoulder, kissing him again.

Kakashi made a low sound of pleasure, pressing into the kiss eagerly, and Tenzou shivered. “I’ll try not to . . . to catch you again, to control it.” he promised as they broke apart. “If you are still willing to. . .”

Kakashi was smirking. He blinked lazily and pressed Tenzou down to the bed again. “I am _more than_ willing,” Kakashi said throatily, “just don’t _trap_ me . . . and I’m good.”

Tenzou nodded fervently, tightening his hold on his chakra, and Kakashi stroked his chest, thumbing one nipple. “Don’t forget to _enjoy_ it, pet.” Kakashi said, nuzzling his belly and moving lower. Tenzou faintly thought that would be _impossible_.

Kakashi didn’t linger or tease so much this time, picking up with the sweet, building rhythm he had left off from, and Tenzou keened as Kakashi’s mouth took him in to the base. Kakashi moaned and stroked his thigh, pulling back a little, sucking almost gently as he shuddered and his hips pushed up into Kakashi’s attentions, up to slide deeper into his mouth.

Tenzou all but whimpered, trying to watch this time - trying to be _sure_ , though he kept a stranglehold on his chakra, feeling mokuton . . . _writhing_ inside him with the pleasure and his own turbulent emotions. Kakashi glanced upwards, meeting Tenzou’s gaze, then closed his eye again, stroking Tenzou from one thigh up over his hip and belly.

He _couldn’t_ keep watching, head falling back as he moaned, helpless under Kakashi’s mouth and hands. Kakashi kept caressing him, even as he sucked harder and moved a little faster, tongue curling against the shaft of Tenzou’s cock, and he was . . . reassured. Kakashi’s hands were still free, no vines binding him, and Kakashi would . . . stop, again, if Tenzou were to . . . slip.

Tenzou couldn’t quite think past the niggling hint of concern than came with that, and Kakashi certainly seemed unlikely to back off and let him have a moment to focus on it. Tenzou hardly wanted one, in truth, crying out softly and wrenching at the handfuls of sheet he was once more clutching as pleasure washed through his body.

Sliding up the length of his cock, Kakashi pulled away and let even the head slip free from his lips with a chuckle. Tenzou whimpered softly, toes curling and muscles tightening. Kakashi didn’t go far, though, nuzzling and licking at him, breathing a little quickened, before taking him in again with a quick, hard suck.

Tenzou bucked under the sensation, yowling - he was faintly aware he would probably be embarrassed about the sound he’d just made if he could _think_ \- and Kakashi splayed a hand over his hip and pushed him down hard. Tenzou writhed under the hold, but didn’t try to fight it, gasping for breath as Kakashi continued to lavish attention on him.

Tenzou struggled with himself, finally lifting his head again and looking down his own flushed chest and stomach to Kakashi, and his stomach turned over at the sight. Kakashi with his eye closed, lean body lounging between Tenzou’s legs, mouth stretched wide around his cock, hands smoothing over his skin. . .

Tenzou made a soft, breathy sound as his head fell back and his hips rocked up against the firm pressure of Kakashi’s hand keeping him still. Kakashi hummed, drawing back slowly and then allowing Tenzou’s cock to sink into his mouth once more, and Tenzou’s breath caught in his throat as he came, shuddering.

Kakashi made another low, thrumming sound around him, not yet letting Tenzou’s cock slip from his mouth, and Tenzou shivered and whined, body going lax as throbbing pulses of pleasure rocked through him. When Kakashi did pull away it was almost a relief, as his nerves were beginning to feel rather overtaxed, almost burning with it.

Nuzzling Tenzou’s hip and side, Kakashi prowled up alongside him, warm and solid as he settled there at Tenzou’s side. He shivered and whined softly as he pressed into his boyfriend’s body so comfortably close.

Kakashi’s low laugh made Tenzou purr, curling into him a little more.

“Tenzou. . .” Kakashi murmured, and a velvety caress brushed over his cheek, making him jump and open his eyes to- A rose? He tilted his head. “Something to tell me?” Kakashi asked, twirling the rose and then gesturing with it.

Tenzou followed the gesture and flushed as he took in the roses wrapped around the bedpost and headboard, growing smoothly out of the wood. He swallowed, looking along the headboard - all of it supporting newly-sprouted rose vines - and to the other post, likewise. “Oh.” he said faintly.

Kakashi kissed his cheek, tucking the rose into his hand. “You’re so cute.” he said, and Tenzou huffed, though the flush wouldn’t quite fade. He fingered the rose and eyed its brethren on the bedframe, but Kakashi quickly distracted him with another kiss, warm and languid, Kakashi’s lean body pressing up close to his own.

Tenzou was still foggy and a little dizzy from his own orgasm, body flush with warmth and lingering pleasure, but the slide of Kakashi’s cock against his thigh made him shiver, bending his knee and rubbing absently. Breaking away from Tenzou’s kiss, Kakashi hissed, a shiver running through him.

Tenzou licked his lips, stroking Kakashi’s hip and then shifting enough to slide a hand between their bodies, petting Kakashi lightly. “I promise to hold mokuton back,” Tenzou said, a little foggily, “may I. . .” His fingers curled around Kakashi’s cock lightly, and he moaned, quiet and rich, hips pushing into Tenzou’s touch in a rather pleasing way.

Kakashi tipped onto his back, pulling Tenzou with him and into another kiss. “I’m not bothered by it,” he said, voice low, “ _please_.” he added.

Tenzou’s fingers tightened and he shifted over Kakashi as he stroked his boyfriend’s cock.

“And we can talk about . . . mokuton . . . later.” Kakashi added, glancing up at the roses beyond their heads. Tenzou flushed a little at what they . . . rather implied. Though he _meant_ the feeling behind it. Mokuton stirred once more and Tenzou choked it back.

“I _am_ sorry. I won’t- I’ll do my best that it won’t happen again.” Tenzou said, hopeful and just shy of pleading. Kakashi hadn’t drawn away this time, even though mokuton had _bound him_ for Tenzou’s pleasure, so perhaps. . .

“I’m _not_ upset. Or . . . worried.” Kakashi assured with a lazy smile, stroking Tenzou’s cheek. “I promise.”

Tenzou nodded hesitantly, thumb rubbing over the head of Kakashi’s cock. He shuddered, body tensing and arching beneath Tenzou. He glanced down and licked his lips, thinking. “We can . . . _talk_ later, yes?” he suggested, and Kakashi nodded, whining softly. Tenzou grinned and kissed him, steadying the strokes of his hand on Kakashi’s cock, then pulled away and began making his way down Kakashi’s body as he suddenly tensed. His eye was wide when Tenzou looked up at him. “For now. . .”

Kakashi whined, thin and needy, muscles trembling though he didn’t buck, and Tenzou would have smiled if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
